degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 6- Understanding
Main Plot: Aqua (Aqua walks behind Jayley. "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen plays. Aqua taps Jayley who turns around) Aqua: Happy Birthday! Jayley: You remembered. (Aqua and Jayley hug) Aqua: Here's your gift. (Aqua hands Jayley the bag and Jayley opens it revealing diamond earrings) Jayley: Diamond earrings? Aqua: Not just any diamond earrrings. That commercial I had where it shows the earrings that were coming next week. Jayley: No! No way! Aqua: Yes. Jayley: Thank you! Aqua: Anytime. (They walk into school) Opening Sub Plot: Christian (In drama class) Christian: Man I hate drama class. Tyrone: Oh come on, Mr Dawson's a cool teacher. Not too strict for one thing. Blaise: And I like this class too. Acting is my love. Christian: So what are you doing after high school? Blaise: Acting school, get a role in some movies, date an actor, marry him and have his babies. Tyrone: I hope I'm him. Blaise: Whatever Mayfield. (Blaise walks up to Judson) Blaise: Here you go Mr Dawson. Mr Dawson: Thanks Blaise. Ok everyone. On stage for this week you'll be doing some acting excercises and performing a made up scene tomorrow. I'll pair you all up in two's. Andrew you're with Kristen, Althea you're with Regina, Zena and Piper, Nathan, Christian, Tyrone with Jayden, Lila with Cullen. Christian: Hey uh Nathan Nathan: Here! Christian: Aren't you in that rock, alternative, rap band? What's the name? Nathan: Spirit Dash. Christian:Well a dude I knew heard you practicing, recorded it and gave me a preview. It's tight we should hang sometime. Nathan: Oh so how about we go to Mario's pizzeria? Christian: Cool. Third Plot: Moon (At lunch. Moon is writing. Lila and Blaise sit with her) Lila: What are you writing? Moon: A story for this contest. Blaise: Really? Cool. Lila: Can we see? Moon: Sure. (Moon faces her notebook to them) Lila & Blaise: Wow. Lila: The second one is badass. Blaise: I love the first one though. Moon: That's cause you're a huge sucker for romance. Blaise: Good ones. Not like Jayden and Regina. Lila: That's not romance, plus she cares way more about her freaking reputation. (Cullen walks to them) Cullen: Lila, Moon, Blaise. What's that? Moon: You can't see it! Cullen: Yeah well what's that? (Cullen snatches the notebook and reads it then laughs. Moon takes it back then hits him with it as he runs) Moon: Bitch. (Moon sits down and continues chatting with Blaise and Lila) Main Plot: Aqua (At Aqua's) Aqua: Dad? What's going on? Mr Jacobs: It's bad news Aqua:Is mom dead? Mr Jacobs: No, we've gone broke. Aqua: What?! Look I didn't go on crazy shoppin sprees like when I was 13 but that was Paris and their clothes are the bomb. Mr Jacobs: Sorry Aqua. Aqua: Oh my god! (The next say at school) Willa: Nice earrings. Jayley: Thanks. Hey Aqua. Aqua: I'm not in the mood to talk. Jayley: Aqua..... Aqua: Shut up Jayley! Leave me alone. Jayley: Fine. But if you're all doown and such don't bitch at me just cause you have a problem. (Aqua rolls her eyes and Jayley walks away) Sub Plot: Christian (In drama class) Kristen: I hate you! Andrew: But Charlotte I can explain! Kristen: Explain that? Well explain this. (Kristen slaps Andrew) Andrew: Please I'm really sorry take me back. Kristen: Ok. (Andrew kisses Kristen, Kristen grabs Andrew by the face) Judson: Excellent. Well done you 2. (Kristen and Andrew walk off stage) Judson: Alright Nathan, Christian you 2 are next. (Nathan and Christian walk on stage) Nathan: Unbelieveable dude! Christian: No you're unbelieveable cause you always gotta make a big deal out of things! Nathan: You made fun of my best friend! Christian: So? He's weird. Nathan: Better than being a big jerk! That nobody but popular girls like! Christian: Alot of girls like me! Nathan: Have them cause this is over! (Christian kisses Nathan but Nathan pulls away) Nathan: Dude what the hell?! Zena: What the heck?! Cobra: Masterson's gay! J.D.: Faggot! (Christian leaves the auditorium) Judson: Christian! (Nathan puts his hood up and sits with Althea and Autumn) Tyrone: Faggot! Off my friend! Blaise: Shut up Tyrone! Third Plot: Moon (At lunch. Cullen goes up on stage and turns on the microphone) Cullen: Attention students at Van Buren! I have a story for you. Nacoma: This oughta be good. Cullen: Kathenia was lost alone in the woods until a tall handsome dark strange approached her. (Mallory and Kyra look at eachother) Cullen: His name was Benward. He was not an ordinary guy who she'd been looking for for years. (J.D. and Tyrone start laughing) Cullen: Their love was dangerous when Benward got killed and Kathenia drank his blood and then took the knife and slit her throat. (A majority of people start laughing) Cullen: That's not my story it's based off my sister's story. My sister Moon Crosby. (Moon goes on stage and punches Cullen. Everyone stops laughing) Moon: Go suck an egg! (Moon walks off stage) Megan: So are you Kathenila? (Everyone starts laughing. Lila and Blaise escort Moon out of the cafeteria) Leslie: How embarrassing. Main Plot: Aqua (After school) Jayley: When did you start hating me? Aqua: I don't hate you. Jayley: Then tell me the truth. Aqua: I'm broke now.. Jayley: What? That's impossible unless you went on some spending spree. Aqua: It's not funny! Now Regina is better than me. Jayley: You want the earrings back? Aqua: No. Keep them. Besides anyone who's so into the hot new thing has them. Plus their your birthday present. Jayley: Thanks Aqua. Aqua: And I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier. Jayley: You are such a sad little sack. Aqua: Uh so are you. (Aqua and Jayley laugh and walk off) Sub Plot: Christian (The next day. Nathan walks down the halls Christian pulls him aside) Nathan: Dude why palnt lips on my lips? Christian: Look I'm not sure what I am but don't tell anyone I'm gay or bi. Or questioning even. Nathan: Well ok. Though people are assuming. J.D.: Hey gays. Tyrone: Having yourselves an secret love affair? Christian: Tyrone what the hell? I thought you were supposed to be my best friend. Tyrone: Maybe not so much since you turned gay. (Autumn comes up to Tyrone and stomps on his foot) Autumn: Nate, these people assuming you're gay like that babe? Nathan: Babe? Oh. Yeah they are. Autumn: Hey jocks leave these 2 alone! Plus Nate's taken. (Autumn kisses Nathan) Autumn: Now leave now! J.D.: Whatever emo. Third Plot: Moon (At Cullen/Moon's. Cullen knocks on Moon's door.) Moon: Cullen go away. Cullen: I'm sorry. Moon: Right. You embarrassed me infront of the whole school. And I hear you showed another to Regina and now she and her friends call me dark freaky chick. But I don't care. Cullen: About being called freaky dark chick? Moon: Of course not. Cullen: Why? Moon: I submitted my story. They like it. Cullen: Congrats I guess. But really I'm sorry and I sorta admire you? Moon: How? Cullen: You appeared to me as someone with like a "I don't care attitude" since you're all dark, gloomyand moody. Moon: That's a freakin' stereotype . But do anything like that again I'll rip your freakin' head off. Main Plot: Aqua (At Aqua's someone knocks on her door. Aqua answers it) Aqua: Hey Jayley. Jayley: This is your house? Aqua: Yeah. Jayley: Nice. Aqua: You wanted to hang? Jayley: Yeah. I don't care if you're rich or poor, skinny, fat, disabled, or whatever race we're still best friends forever. Aqua: I know. (Aqua and Jayley hug) Category:Blog posts